During grant period fiscal 1975, seventy patients have been entered on ECOG studies. This represented a drop in monthly patient accrual from 6.15 to 5.0 which was attributed to the transfer of The Chicago Medical School's clinical and laboratory facilities from Mount Sinai Hospital to Veterans Administration Hospital, Downey, Illinois, and St. Joseph Hospital, Chicago. It is anticipated that the expansion of facilities will result in a larger patient accrual rate. A more productive participation in cooperative clinical trials is further anticipated by the increase in the number of satellite hospitals in the program which would also form the stepping stone for extensive community outreach programs. The institutional multidisciplinary participation has also improved both quantity- and quality-wise. Three clinical and two basic research articles supported partially or totally by this grant have been accepted for publication. Basic science research, radiotherapy and surgical departments, through much closer interaction, now provide the cancer program at this institution with greater depth. The post-graduate training program partially supported by this grant has permitted the trainees to better appreciate the discipline of cooperative research, while gaining a broad knowledge of clinical cancer chemotherapy and laboratory immunology.